


Slowly

by lemonhopia



Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: After an entire week of overtime shifts, they were both finally able to take a long weekend break because of some holiday they didn't even celebrate. The day ended with the two of them looking at old photos they had stashed in a stack of photo albums in the living room, over some wine. How long has it been since they were able to take it easy like this? Though they always manage to make time for each other, this night was different. Being able to run away from the rest of world even just for a few days is a luxury they're glad they can afford every once in a while.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of this Writing for a Cause project:  
> https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19
> 
> Inspired by Mabagal - Daniel Padilla and Moira dela Torre  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/07JZJ9YJRaiUAz9Bv8wgwH

"Wait, what do you mean you didn't get to dance with anyone that night?" Sungjin looked at Brian in disbelief. Brian certainly didn't look like someone who stays alone in a school dance.

"Well not really no one, but, not who I wanted to be with," Brian laughed and snatched the photo album from Sungjin's hands. "Noooo, don't look at that, I look so cringe, seriously, what the fuck is with that hair,"

On the page were Brian's photos from high school when he was still in Canada, looking rather dashing with his midnight blue suit and slicked back hair, contrary to what Brian thinks. Sungjin thought those photos from almost a decade ago were so precious. He wished he was there instead. If their high school selves met, would they have clicked the same way they did in their 20s?

"Why? You're still cute though," He was trying to sound serious and convincing, but ended up laughing until he got hiccups instead.

After an entire week of overtime shifts, they were both finally able to take a long weekend break because of some holiday they didn't even celebrate. The day ended with the two of them looking at old photos they had stashed in a stack of photo albums in the living room, over some wine. How long has it been since they were able to take it easy like this? Though they always manage to make time for each other, this night was different. Being able to run away from the rest of world even just for a few days is a luxury they're glad they can afford every once in a while.

"I'm cuter now," Brian crossed his arms and gave him a fake pout before bursting into laughter himself.

"I'll give you that dance then," Sungjin gave Brian a little kiss on the shoulder once they've calmed down before standing up and offering his hand. "C'mon, I'll make it up to you,"

Brian looked confused for a second but followed anyway. The whole mood suited the moment, including the last minute LED light strings they decided to put up all over their apartment last week, casting a warm glow on their faces. 

"We don't have music," He giggled into Sungjin's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sungjin's neck.

"Nah, we don't need any," Sungjin pulled him closer, savoring the warmth their bodies shared.

For a while they just swayed to the music in their heads silently. Whenever they were in each other's arms, they didn't need anything else. 

"I wish I was always able to do this with you," Brian beamed at Sungjin. He let Sungjin take the lead in swaying their bodies together even if they weren't really in sync.

"You have me now, we can always do this together from now on," 

"Always?"

Sungjin closed the tiny gap between them with a kiss, just an innocent peck at first. "Always," He can't help but be captivated by Brian's sweet smile. He's so easy to please, getting giddy over the tiniest things especially when he's tipsy, yet he still wants to give him the whole world.

"Kiss me again, that barely lasted a second, I want more," Out of anyone else, Brian is probably the only person Sungjin will allow -and enjoy- clinging to him like that. He teased the younger first, grabbing his cheeks and kissing lightly on his forehead, then his nose, earning him a whine that he shut up with a kiss to the lips. A deeper one this time. Slower, more passionate, overflowing with love. Sungjin wanted to preserve this moment in every way he possibly can, but for now the best way would be to imprint it in his heart.

And what started on the living room floor ended up on the couch, then the bedroom. Hands started roaming, tongues started exploring, it was only a fitting end to an unexpectedly magical night.

Sungjin held Brian in place on his lap, facing him. "I love you so much, you know that," He whispered against the ear he was nibbling.

"I know," Brian breathed out. "And I love you too," He added with a breathy giggle as Sungjin helped him out of his sweater, quickly followed by his own. 

"Oh my god, Bri, baby," Sungjin groaned at how hard he has gotten from Brian grinding against him. He reciprocated the gesture, leaving both of them moaning messes at each other's touch even with half their clothes still on their bodies. 

"I need you, please," Brian reached down between their bodies and stroked them together, and that was the tipping point for Sungjin. He swiftly moved them to the middle of the bed, propped against the pillows for comfort.

Especially in these moments Brian can't help but swoon over how attentive Sungjin is with him. He loves how thorough and careful the elder is when prepping him, always making sure he's fully ready before moving for his own pleasure. 

Brian let out a low, breathy moan as Sungjin finally entered, a bit too slow than how he wanted to be taken but building up a steady rhythm in no time. He held Sungjin close, listening to the other's heavy breathing and occasional low grunts, loving how their skin feels against each other in such a loving moment. 

There's no way he can last so long when Brian was this warm and pliant in his touch. It felt like it's been so long and Sungjin didn't want to hold back. Though he wanted to make this last, he finally let go when he felt Brian was close too. He locked their lips once more as he felt Brian quiver under him, swallowing his moans, as his own high washed over him. He still didn't want it to end. Who knows how long they stayed there, bodies tangled in the sheets, sweat slicked skin making the room feel hotter than it was.

"Babe, I hope you know you can pull out while waiting for a round two," Brian chuckled but didn't want to let go either.

"Good idea but no thanks," Sungjin mumbled sleepily against Brian's hair.

"And since when did you become this clingy?"

"Since you."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
